Pups Save A Runaway
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel & Elias run away from home after they discover that they will be moving to LA because of Elias' parents job promotion. Where will they go & will they find a way to stay in Adventure Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE A RUNAWAY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a warm Friday evening. The town of Adventure Bay had settled down for the night. At the Vincent household Elias, Ella & Ethan were eating dinner at the dining room table. As they were eating Ella made an announcement.

"Hey Elias guess what? We just received a job promotion today. We'll be able to do so much more as a family with the pay rise that comes with it & we can even possibly even take an overseas vacation once we save up enough money" said Ella.

"Wow that's amazing. Good on you guys. It's not easy to get a job promotion so this should be a great thing for us" said Elias.

"It is. Once we get to Los Angeles & find a nice house there everything will go so much better" said Ethan.

"Cool. Wait what? We're leaving Adventure Bay?" asked Elias.

"We have to in order to take the promotion" said Ella.

"No we can't leave. I don't want to leave all my friends behind & I'm not taking Angel away from the PAW Patrol. Please don't do this to us" begged Elias.

"Sorry Elias but that's the way it is. There's nothing we can do to change anything. As soon as we find a house in LA we're selling this 1 & moving there" said Ethan.

"This isn't fair. I don't want to leave. I'm going to make sure that you don't take us away from here. I love it here. This is the best place I've ever lived at in my entire life. I refuse to let it be taken away from me" said Elias as he stormed off to his room on the verge of tears.

"I had a feeling that would happen. Hopefully he won't take it too hard when we do leave" said Ella.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll get used to it eventually & that he'll accept it" said Ethan.

"I sure hope so. Right now it won't be easy for him. I think we should give him some time to himself. Otherwise things will escalate to disastrous results" said Ella.

Up in his room Elias was curled up on his bed crying to himself. He was devastated that his parents wanted to leave Adventure Bay. There was no way he was going to leave Adventure Bay if he had anything to say about it.

" _It's not fair. They always get to decide everything about my life. I have almost no say in what goes on with this family. There has to be something I can do so that I don't have to leave"_ thought Elias as he got of his bed  & started pacing around his room. He spent several minutes walking in circles before finally having an idea.

" _Maybe if I run away & find somewhere else to live then I won't have to leave. I can take Angel with me as well. That way we can stay in Adventure Bay & we don't have to leave the people here behind. I just need to figure out where to go"_ thought Elias.

As Elias was thinking about where he could hide out he decided that he would leave with Angel that night after his parents had gone to bed. It didn't take long for him to think of a place to hide out at.

" _There's a spare log cabin up on the mountains near the ski resort. We could hide out there. We would have everything we need up there & we could easily stay out of sight for a long time. Just as long as the PAW Patrol doesn't find us we should be alright"_ thought Elias.

Elias prepared 3 bags he would pack to take with him. He filled the 1ST bag with as many clothes as he could fit inside it & left the other 2 bags empty for the time being. After having a shower Elias went to bed & waited patiently for his parents to fall asleep. At 10:30 PM Elias crept out of his room after changing out of his pyjamas & listened for his parents. When he was sure that they were asleep he retrieved the 3 bags from his room, crept downstairs & walked out the front door. Angel was sleeping in her newly built pup house that Ryder & the pups had made for her only days prior. Elias walked over to her & woke her up.

"Elias what are you doing out here this late?" asked Angel.

"I'm running away. My parents got a job promotion at work & it means we're going to leave Adventure Bay & move to LA. I don't want to leave everyone behind. This is the only way I can stay here without them. Most of the other kids in town don't live with their parents anyways. Look at Carlos for example. He lives by himself in the jungle with only Tracker as company. Katie only has Cali & Ryder has the rest of the pups. We don't need to live here with my parents. I'm heading to the spare log cabin near the ski resort. We'll have everything we need up there" said Elias.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. Everyone will be looking for us. We won't be able to stay there for long" said Angel.

"We just need to stay out of sight & we'll be fine. We better get going" said Elias.

"Elias this is crazy. Please just go to bed & we can talk about this in the morning" said Angel.

"There is nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm leaving right now. You can either come with me or I'm going alone" said Elias.

"There's no way I'm letting you go out by yourself. If this is really what you want then I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you get hurt if you're by yourself" said Angel.

"OK great. Put your stuff in this bag & we'll get going. I've already packed my stuff & enough food to last us for at least a week. Once you've packed your stuff we can go" said Elias.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we took my pup house with us? We'll be able to get there so much faster that way" said Angel.

"No we're walking. It'll be harder for anyone to find us if you leave your pup house here. I don't want anyone knowing where we are" said Elias.

"Alright fine. Let's just go then" said Angel.

Angel put her stuff in the only empty bag Elias had left. Once she was ready they set off.

"If anyone tries calling us don't answer. It'll be easier for them to track us down that way" said Elias.

"OK got it" said Angel.

Angel & Elias walked in the direction of the ski resort. It took them at least 2 hours to get there since they were walking. Once they got to the spare cabin they tried to go inside but the door was locked.

"Of course it's locked. We'll have to steal the key. It's probably at Jake's cabin" said Angel.

"I bet his cabin is probably locked as well. Let's check for any openings & see if we can get inside another way" said Elias.

Angel & Elias checked the windows to see if they were unlocked but they were all shut. They realised that the only way to get inside without causing damage to the cabin was to pick the lock on the door. Angel found a small twig which she used to pick through the lock. After a few minutes of playing around with it she was able to open the door. The 2 of them entered the cabin making sure to shut the door behind them. Elias packed the food he had brought in the cupboards & the refrigerator. Angel unpacked her stuff in the bedroom area next to the bed. Elias unpacked his stuff in the cupboards by the side of the bed. After doing so he changed back into his pyjamas & hopped into bed.

"Good night Angel" said Elias.

"Good night Elias" said Angel.

As Elias drifted off to sleep he wondered how long the 2 of them would be able to hide out in the mountains without anyone knowing they were there. He hoped that he would be able to stay in Adventure Bay & not have to leave everything he loved about the town behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for A Runaway

The sun rose on Saturday morning. Ella & Ethan got out of bed & went downstairs to eat breakfast. Usually Elias would've come down for breakfast about 10-15 minutes after his parents had eaten but he hadn't been heard from or seen by his parents up to that point.

"Elias breakfast is ready" called Ella.

There was no response.

"Elias come & eat your breakfast" called Ethan.

Still no reply.

"Elias your breakfast will go cold" called Ella.

Nothing.

"I'll go wake him up" said Ethan as he headed upstairs. As he approached Elias' bedroom he noticed that the door was open. Thinking that Elias was in the bathroom Ethan went over & checked. When he found the bathroom empty he became a bit concerned.

"He's not in his bed & he's not in the bathroom. Where could he be?" asked Ethan.

"Let's search the whole house. He's got to be here somewhere" said Ella.

Ella & Ethan searched the entire house for Elias. They checked all the bedrooms, both bathrooms, the laundry, the kitchen & dining room, the lounge room, the front yard & the backyard. When they didn't find Elias they became quite concerned.

"I'll try calling him on his cell phone" said Ella.

Ella dialled Elias' mobile phone number hoping to get through to him. Elias never answered. Ella began to panic.

"He's not answering his phone. Angel is also missing. She wasn't in her pup house. I don't think they're with Ryder. It's too early. Where could he have gone?" asked Ella.

Suddenly Ethan had a thought.

"I think they ran away. Remember how upset Elias was last night when he found out about us moving to LA for our job promotion? I'm guessing he ran off so that he wouldn't have to leave Adventure Bay" said Ethan.

"The worst part is that we don't know where he would've gone. We need the PAW Patrol to help us look" said Ella as she called Ryder. Ryder had just got out of bed when the call came through.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder It's Ms Vincent. You have to help us. Angel & Elias are missing & we don't know where they went. We think they may have run away because we got a job promotion at work & in order to take that promotion we'll be moving to LA & Elias was really upset about it. We can't get through to either of them & we don't have a clue as to where they could've gone. We really need your help" said Ella.

"Don't worry we'll find Elias. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups in unison as they ran towards the elevator. Marshall tripped over Rubble's sleeping mask & crashed into the pups.

"Sorry guys. I was blinded by sleep" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. This is urgent. Angel & Elias have gone missing & Elias' parents don't know where they are. They aren't answering their phones or pup tags & it's too early for either of them to have really gone anywhere. It's believed they have run away because Elias is upset over his parents' job promotion & their plans to move to LA. We have to find them & make sure they're OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your spy gear to locate Angel & Elias" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you on standby with your medical gear in case either of them is hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Rocky I need you to do a search around town & ask as many people as you can if they've seen either Angel or Elias" said Ryder.

"Green means go" said Rocky.

"Rubble I need you to search any area outside town like Farmer Yumi's for any trace of Angel & Elias.

"Let's dig it" said Rubble.

"Skye I need you to do an air search & see if you can spot them from up high" said Ryder.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

"Zuma I need you to search the bay & see if there's any trace of them there" said Ryder.

"Let's dive in" said Zuma.

"We'll need some extra help for this. I know exactly who can help us" said Ryder as he called for both Everest & Tracker. Everest was eating breakfast & Tracker was wandering around the jungle when Ryder called them.

"Everest, Tracker, we have an emergency. Angel & Elias have run away from home & nobody knows where they are. Everest I need you to search around the mountains for any sign of them & Tracker I need you to help find any traces of them that could lead to their location" said Ryder.

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go" said Everest.

"When things go hiding I go finding" said Tracker.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole to his ATV. All of the pups deployed in their vehicles & set out to find Angel & Elias. Ryder met up with Ella & Ethan at their house.

"Ryder thank god you're here. We've been trying to call both Angel & Elias but they won't respond" said Ella.

"They may have disabled their phones & pup tags. We'll have to find a different way to contact them if we can" said Ryder.

"Wherever they are I hope they're alright" said Ethan.

"I'm sure they're fine. I doubt they would be anywhere outside Adventure Bay" said Ryder.

"I hope not. They wouldn't have a clue as to where they would be going otherwise" said Ella.

"I'll try & keep you updated for any signs of either of them. Don't worry we'll find them" said Ryder as he drove off. Chase had deployed his drone & flew it around town. Despite his best efforts his drone didn't pick up any traces of either of them.

" _I really hope they're alright. It would be horrifying if something bad happened to them"_ thought Chase.

Marshall went along with Rocky & Ryder. All the while he silently prayed that they would find Angel & Elias.

" _Wherever Angel & Elias are I hope that they haven't been hurt or worse"_ thought Marshall.

Rocky had asked just about everyone in town if they had seen Angel or Elias but not 1 person had seen them at all that day.

" _This isn't good. There isn't 1 person in town that knows where they are. This might take longer than I thought"_ thought Rocky.

Rubble had gone to Farmer Yumi's farm & asked if either she or Farmer Al had seen them. Neither of them had.

" _I wonder where they could be. This isn't like either of them. I just hope that they're OK"_ thought Rubble.

Skye had flown over every place in Adventure Bay in the hopes that she would find Angel & Elias but she couldn't see them anywhere.

" _I don't like this. Things aren't looking good right now & I can't see them anywhere. Trying to find them is like trying to find a needle in a haystack"_ thought Skye.

Zuma had searched the bay & asked Captain Turbot, Francois, Nikita & Wally if any of them had seen Angel & Elias but they denied seeing either of them.

" _Where could they possibly be? They could be anywhere in Adventure Bay"_ thought Zuma.

Everest had gone out to every place in the mountains hoping to find something leading to Angel & Elias' whereabouts & although she came close to finding them she initially debunked the possibility that they were in the spare log cabin.

" _I doubt they would be in the log cabin. There's no way they could get inside without a key. I've got no idea where they could be"_ thought Everest.

Tracker didn't bother searching the jungle as he knew there was no way that Angel & Elias could've gotten there on foot overnight. As he was driving into Adventure Bay he picked up a scent that could've only belonged to Angel.

" _Maybe if I follow this scent I'll find them"_ thought Tracker.

Tracker followed the scent all the way to the log cabin in the mountains. As he arrived he could hear movement coming from inside. Knowing that Angel & Elias were inside he called Ryder & let him know.

"Ryder I think I've found them. I think they're at the log cabin in the mountains" said Tracker.

"OK thanks Tracker. Pups we need to go to the log cabin in the mountains. Angel & Elias might be there" said Ryder.

"OK we're on it" said the pups as they headed towards the mountains.

"Do you think everyone is looking for us by now?" asked Angel as she sat next to Elias in the lounge area of the cabin.

"More than likely yes but I'm sure that it'll be really hard for them to find us seeing as we've left little to no trace of our movements" said Elias as he flicked through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch. All of a sudden they heard the door knob to the cabin being turned.

"Oh no they've found us. We have to hide" said Elias.

Angel hid in a cupboard in the bedroom & Elias hid under the bed. At the front door of the cabin Jake was using the key to gain entry.

"I don't know how they could've possibly gotten inside without the key. This is the only copy there is" said Jake.

"Maybe they figured out a way to pick the lock. I know they're in there. I heard them moving around" said Tracker.

Jake eventually unlocked the door & everyone went inside & looked around. Eventually they came to the bedroom & quickly found both Angel & Elias.

"OK you 2 you can come out of there now" said Ryder.

"Damn it. This sucks" said Elias.

Marshall checked both of them for any injuries. Luckily it seemed that they were alright.

"They're all good Ryder. Neither of them is hurt" said Marshall.

"OK thanks Marshall" said Ryder.

"How did you guys get in here without the key?" asked Jake.

"Angel picked the lock with a twig. I assume you all know why we came here" said Elias.

"Yes we do. We all know you 2 ran away. Your parents are really concerned for you both. They had no idea where you had gone" said Ryder.

"That was the whole point. I'm hoping they understand why we did this" said Elias.

At that moment Ella & Ethan arrived on the scene having been contacted by Ryder.

"There you guys are. We were beginning to think that something bad had happened to you" said Ella.

"We're not that reckless. You may know where we are now but I'm not coming home. I think you know why" said Elias.

"Elias we told you yesterday there's nothing any of us can do. We can't take the promotion if we stay here. That's just the way it has to be" said Ethan.

"I'M NOT LEAVING ADVENTURE BAY. I LOVE IT HERE. EVERYONE HERE IS WONDERFUL & I'VE HAD A FANTASTIC TIME LIVING HERE. I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ALL THE PEOPLE HERE THAT WE'VE COME TO KNOW & LOVE. I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANGEL AWAY FROM THE PAW PATROL. IT'S NOT FAIR. I NEVER GET A SAY IN ANYTHING THIS FAMILY DOES" yelled Elias on the verge of tears.

"What do you want us to do Elias? We can't do anything. We're moving to LA & nothing will change that" said Ella.

"What if I move in with Ryder? That way Angel doesn't have to leave the PAW Patrol & I don't have to leave town" said Elias.

"That's not happening. We're not splitting this family up. We aren't leaving you here while we live on the other side of the country" said Ethan.

Elias was becoming incredibly frustrated. He really didn't want to leave but it seemed like there was nothing left for him to do. He subsequently drooped to the floor on his knees & started crying.

"Why am I being taken away from everything I love? This sucks. I just wish that there was some way for you to keep your promotion without having to leave Adventure Bay" said Elias between sobs.

As if on cue Ella's phone rang. It was the CEO of the company that she & Ethan worked for.

"Hello Mr Hannock. What's going on? Oh really? Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting this at all. I'm sure my son will be very pleased to hear this" said Ella.

"What am I going to be pleased to hear?" asked Elias.

"That was Mr Hannock. He's the CEO of the company we work for. We've just been told that we can still take the promotion & stay in Adventure Bay" said Ella.

"YES" screamed Elias as he jumped to his feet.

"Well now that we've sorted that out everything can go back to normal again" said Ethan.

Angel & Elias got all of their stuff & went back home. They unpacked everything in the places they belonged. After doing so they went to the Lookout to hang out with the PAW Patrol. They played some basketball before deciding to spend some time at the beach. They spent the whole day there swimming & playing volleyball. That night as Elias prepared for bed he reflected on what the last 24 hours had done for him & his parents.

" _It feels so good to know that we don't have to leave Adventure Bay anymore. Now I can rest easy knowing that I'm not being taken away from the people in this town & Angel isn't being taken away from the PAW Patrol"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
